Ark 21 Episode 23: Blood And Water Part 3: Never Underestimate.. Snow and Ice...
Tumblr n4m36hGo9A1r9omxmo1 500.png "I am a Narcissistic Cannibal " Out and Free... Cessair would look at her reflection amongst the iced ocean...she stared at her blonde hair... she gritted her teeth... slowly closing her right hand into a tight fist.. thus causing the Ice to shatter.. cracking her reflection.."Tch.... Dearest Sister.. I'm coming.. I will destroy your life.. one by one.. I will let you live the life I had lived...." An cold like aura due to her ice/snow powers.. within her.. and mixed with her emotions.. Thus two females stood behind her..who seem to be talking about a blonde.."NO WAY... Kodi really did that?! AS IF.. you must of been on drugs.." "NO NO I saw!! She was on a mountain.. fight-" The two females would be interruopted by ice/wind like rope.. soon wrapped around them... Cessair raised each of her hands up... holding them up in the air.. as her hands glowed a bright blue having snowflakes around her cold aura..."So! You know... Kodi...? Where is she...?" The two girls looked at each other, staying frozen for a moment... they were as if looking at a reflection of the shark like female... The white blonde haired woman... quickly placed each of her hands into fists.. causing the ice around the duo.. to smash against there body.. crushing them slowly..."OKAY !! I-I heard she lived in a brothel t-thats it ! Yet SHE HASNT BEEN IN SCHOOL T-THATS IT!!" "Oooooh A brothel...? Mmm.. Thanks for the information.. but as you can see I can not let you live.." "BUT WE TOLD YOU-" She wiggled her right index finger at the girls.. "Ah Ah Ah.... No need to be so rude....As I was saying... Eliminated..." Engulfing both girls amongst the ice.... only to freeze them solid...They're skin an body turned into nothing but ice.. as the icy powered wind died down.. The Ice-human made sculptures soon smashed onto the sandy beach into bits of pieces...Cessair... gave a sinister look while stepping onto the bits of ice flesh... as she soon headed her way down the street... The citizens.. stared at her oddly at the way she was dressed.. it was if she came out of a story book...."All these..pathetic... putrid emotions surrounding me.." Gazing at the all the people holding one another... children an mothers getting along.. Fathers... giving piggy back rides to there kids.. How it angered her... though she kept calm.. all she wanted was...Kodi.. Her icy heels clanked amongst the concrete floor....as if they were glass... her flowing cape behind her dress.. The Icy woman felt firece as ever. Fire and Ice... ...Thus a few blocks... she stood infront of the brothel.. having anger. within those Blue frozen eyes.... Danny sooned opened the door... staring at Cessair up and down.."YO NATHAN WE GOT ANOTHER-" He had been interrupted... while the spikey haired blonde.. manifested a large densed amount of snow around the palms of her hands... shooting directly at Danny... only to send a hole deep within the mans gut....only to bring Danny dead....Nathan then came out as the hookers all ran from the scene.... he watched the woman stepping into his turf..He was shocked to even see she had been out of the lighthouse..."C-Cessair.." The flamboyant honey skinned man though to himself... Cessiar.. stomped all over Danny's lifeless body as if it was just trash..."Well...Well.. so where is that little brat of a sister of mine...." Looking around she awaited for Nathan to answer...."Shes not here..." Raising her right eyebrow.. she gritted her teeth... feeling as if he were lying.. this caused her Icy blue aura to raise all around her body... like a flame from a lighter..."No need to be a fibber... I just need to talk-" Nathan glared at her.. with his light red fiery eyes... staring through her evil wicked soul..."Like I told you.. she isn't here....." This caused Cessair to become rather angered...Stomping her right foot.. she'd send a trail of icy spikes.. directly at Nathan.... The mans eyes widened... soon he shot out fire that manifested from his hands... mixing the flow of his chi... he soon spurted out the flames.. causing the trail to stop immediately .."Fire... eh?" Circulating her hands... as Nathan began to quickly run at her...the ice soon froze over her hands as if large fists of her own... The man were about to lunge at her... having a fire covered hand coming directly at her..which she only spun around... rearing her fist back only to lash it out quickly.. meeting his fist to fist... Nathan eyes had widened... why was the ice not melting..he wondered... as Cessair laughed synically.. The density of the ice.. soon wrapped around his fired fist...trapping Nathan..."Never... underestimate the power... of snow and ice....." with that said...in a chilling tone... The ice soon exploded around Nathans hand.. the force of explosion would of sent his hand straight off his wrist.. and to land on the couch beside them... The flamboyant man would been sent flying... straight into a wall... as he screamed in agony..."Now thats out of my way.. time to look for my dearest sister..." Her ice blue dress would of been splattered with nathans blood... her cape as well... slowly she made her way up the stairs... speaking in a commanding tone.."Alright you little WHORES... line up!" The hookers shrieked in fear... while they soon came out there rooms....half naked.. until a man bursted out the room.. seemed to be a client.."YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU KNOW HOW LONG WAS IT TILL I HAD A GOOD FUCKING HUH!!" He stood infront of her.. towering over Cessair.. only to smack her abrutly on her cheek... "You dare.. HIT ME WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS!!" She pulled off a glove from her right hand.. only to plant it over... his ugly face.. The man tried to free himself.. squiriming even trying to pull her hand off of his face...His body soon started to become pale... and then blue... ice soon... covered his whole body... only bringing him into a sculpture.. this was because.. Cessair had no control of her emotions.. and it could cause someone to freeze with one touch...She freed her hand from his face.. and smiled sinisterly.."Now then as I was rudely interrupted...lets see..." She walked down a line... seeing some of the blonde hookers.. though none had the same oceanic blue eyes like her father..."TCH.. So he was right huh.. she isnt here.." The Unexpected Phone Call... Going back down the stairs.... slowly... she watched nathan still being alive.... giving him a thump on the side of his templet..."Gimme your phone NOW!" The man refused, not moving a muscle.... giving him a death scowl... the blonde raised her right leg.. only to smash it abrutly.. on the side of his face. piercing the skin... while leaning over.. his fallen passed out body.. he was not dead.. just unconcious... Reaching into his pocket... she possesed the cellphone... flipping it open.. she moved to his contact lists.. seeing Kodi.....having a grimace smirked.. she had an idea....manuevering herself up,standing straight... she dialed the number.. hearing it ring over and over... The Shark like female answered.."Yo Nathan.. wuts up faggot?" Cessair.. soon spoke..."Dearest.. sister.. I beleive we need to meet face to face... what do you think... Oh.. I might have killed a fat bastard.. and Chopped off your friends hand here... well he wont be stroking dicks with that hand RIGHT ahaha!!" Kodi stood silent as she then spoke...."Who the fuck are you....? I swear.. When I get my hands on You..." With Kodi babbling on and on.... The woman manifested a snowflake upon her hands.. it wasn't any ordinary snowflake.. it was rather a ticking time bomb.. flicking out her hands.. she soon walked out of the brothel..."You don't me... but your about too.. " Speaking to her little sister.. in a cold stern tone... the snowflake... soon landed abrutly on the floor.. causing the whole place.. to implode into bits of ice... the rubble ontop crumbled over nathan...The pedestrians... around screamed an ran with terror...Also she threw the celly to the side.... stomping it over and over... as kodi from the other side of the phone eyes widened in fear... her heart skipped a beat... grasping her instrument.. only to fly toward the Brothel..Cessair.. not looking back at the explosion would soon wander into the streets.. soon being away from the scene... The ambulance soon came forth.... while 30 mins later... Kodi hovered down,jumping off of her instrument... only to see.. Danny Mcbride.. on a stretcher.. dead..... Her blue eyes watered.. while seeing nathan without a hand... though one of the men working on him told her he would be fine.. and that he was suprised that he is even alive...Loooking down at his pale honey skinned unconcious face..The blondes hands trembled.. planting each of them onto his cold face....Thus.. the viking like blonde.. wanted revenge...."Sister.. huh.."thinking to herself... as the ambulance took Nathan to the hospital quickly as ever..."I'm going to fucking destroy you... you fucking cunt....even if I lose my limbs as well..." Speaking to herself... her instrument... hovered on the left of her.. as her hair blew into the wind.... her anger... and agony.. mixed into one.. soon overflowed within the air.. feeling it thicken...Kodi was ready to attack... as if a Shark.. were bout to feed on its prey.... Category:Ark 21 Category:Sky & Sea Saga Category:Blood Is Not Thicker Than Water